


The Hybrid and The Angel

by Alex100



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pelas, Romance, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: Muchos creen que los ángeles no existen, que son solo seres que permanecen a las sombras del cielo, cuidando de cada ser humano en el planeta, cuidado tus errores, tus aciertos, pero los ángeles son más que eso. Son criaturas a no sentir más el amor o el mínimo afecto hacia los seres humanos, hermosas personas con inmensas alas que al estar en su máximo esplendor aparecen para sacarte definitivamente de la tierra y volver al lugar donde naciste, para tener un nuevo comienzo.Lo que no se contaba era que un pequeño híbrido de un gran poder y hermosa sonrisa terminaría enamorándose de uno de ellos, terminaría sucumbiendo ante la mirada retadora de aquel pequeño que justamente encontró donde sus padres años atrás lo habían hecho, terminaría volviéndose en su única razón para seguir adelante contra todos los problemas que acarrearía el permanecer a su lado.-Continuación basada en The Black Wolf and The Fox White--Personajes principales Dean x Castiel (Destiel)-





	1. Prologo

 

 

**Trailer:**

 

Dean era un pequeño de 5 años, su sonrisa podía darle casi cualquier cosa, sus padres vivían para él, amaba el permanecer al lado de su amiga Malia, una pequeña morena que a pesar de reprimirle cada error que este cometía siempre estaba a su lado para ofrecerle su mano cuando tropezara. Tania un carácter temperamental pero siempre terminaba por ceder ante su padre Stiles, el castaño sin duda era el padre ejemplar, siempre le daba los mejores consejos, siempre le enseñaba alguna cosa nueva cada día y cada noche le contaba su historia, la manera en que se conocieron, los problemas que habían tenido y sobre su mejor amigo y su padre.

-Tío Scott era un gran peleador como tu papi?- cuestiono con dulzura el pequeño.

-Así es Dean, tu tío Scott siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre caminaba en alto, siempre tenía un buen consejo- sus ojos se teñían rojizos, aun con el paso de los años no lo había podido superar, pero como hacerlo cuando fue una de las personas más importantes en tu vida?

-Y mi papi Derek también lo fue?- al mencionar el nombre de su padre sus ojos brillaron de infinita emoción.

-Tu papi Derek sabe todo porque yo le enseñe- menciono.

-No te enseñaron que mentir es malo- eso causo que el castaño se sobresaltara.

-Y a ti no te enseñaron que es malo espiar- le sonrió y recibió el beso que el moreno le ofrecía en los labios al haberse acercado.

-Qué asco no hagan eso!- exclamo el pequeño cubriendo su rostro con la manta de su cama.

-Porque asco, te gustan mis besos?- respondió el castaño tratando de separar sus manitas de la manta.

-Pero cuando me los das a mí no a papa.

-Entonces ven y dame un beso- sonrió y el pequeño de inmediato salió de las mantas y se aventó al castaño rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Ese es mi pequeño- hablo el joven zorro devolviendo el abrazo y besando su cabello.

El moreno con infinita alegría se acercó y beso la frente de su compañero y después el cabello de su hijo que no soltaba al castaño.

-Te amo- dirigiéndose al joven zorro.

-También te amo- sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataron, aun con el pasar de los años seguían sintiendo la conexión que los unía como la primera vez y tal vez era más fuerte que antes pues ahora compartían al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Pero quien les diría que años después las cosas se complicarían, quien les diría que tras el encuentro que tanto habían deseado para su hijo terminaría con la muerte de uno de los suyos, terminaría con el secuestro de aquel castaño de ojos miel y la tortura del lobo alfa, que volverían a estar separados después de años de paz, que todo sería consecuencia por la unión de su hijo y aquel ángel que se negaba a si mismo tener sentimientos por un ser de la tierra.

-Por favor donde esta Stiles!!!- levanto la voz el alfa desesperado pues se habían llevado a su compañero, se lo habían arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a él, había cuidado la espalda de su hijo pero había descuidado a su compañero.

-No lo volverás a ver- menciono Casiel con completa seriedad.

-Porque haces esto, porque carajos lo haces Cas!!- respondió Dean con enojo y decepción, pues el hombre que amaba le había arrebatado a su padre.

-No debo permitir que se entrometan en las reglas de nuestra legión, tu padre solo se involucró demasiado donde no debía, solo sigo órdenes.

-Donde esta!! Donde lo tienen?!!- volvió a preguntar Derek.

-Como dije no lo volverán a ver- y con una fuerte ventisca se marchó del lugar dejando a ambos hombres al borde de la desesperación por querer encontrar al que les deba sentido su vida.

Era difícil cada momento que habían pasado, era difícil como siempre que pasaba una perdida, y así fue como se sintieron cuando Deucalion le disparo al alfa antes de habérselo llevado encarcelado por traición a la manada de lobos, tras haber delatado la ubicación de una manada vecina por querer encontrar a su compañero, había pasado por muchos lugares, había pasado por tanto y lo único que le importaba era volver a sentir sus dulces labios entre los suyos, pero aquel disparo le había arrebatado el último suspiro con el nombre del joven zorro, mientras este se remolineaba entre las ataduras que lo mantenían preso en aquel lugar aislado de todo ser humano, sintiendo que su pecho se partía en dos, recordado los fuertes brazos del lobo que se había llevado su otra mitad, el lobo que sufría al igual que el por estar separados.

Si bien habían tenido una vida difícil para poder estar juntos, tendrían que volver a pasar por más para poder tener su verdadera felicidad, para tener su ya final feliz ante tanto problema y angustia.

-Creí que......lo que teníamos......era diferente....pensé que tal vez- trato de hablar Dean cuando semanas después se encontró con Casiel.

-Éramos compañeros? Que nos amaríamos como tus padres? Eso jamás sucederá, soy un ángel, no tengo sentimientos, mi único deber es hacer que se cumplan nuestras normas- su corazón le mentía, le mentía porque por más que deseara no sentir esa punzada de emoción en su corazón por volverlo a ver deseaba besarlo como cuando eran pequeños.

-Entonces todo lo que pasamos fue mentira?- le cuestiono mientras se acercaba lentamente al ángel expuesto ante sus ojos.

Este no respondió.

-Fue mentira cuando te bese, fue mentira cuando me dijiste que estaríamos juntos sin importar que?- esta vez tomo pasos firmes para terminar de acercarse a él y besarlo como antes- Es mentira esto Cas?!- volvió a unir sus labios y esta vez el ángel lo rodeo con ambos brazos para devolverle el beso que sin importarle más deseaba.

Hay veces que se desea con todas tus fuerzas que un momento se detuviera y permanecer de esa manera por siempre, esta no era la excepción, lo hubieran deseado que así fuera antes que tener que ver como el ángel era castigado por haber quebrantado sus normas, por haber ayudado a escapar a aquel zorro, por haberse enamorado de aquel hibrido.

 


	2. First Meet: Capitulo I

Los ángeles son criaturas nacidas tras la muerte de una persona en la tierra, seres sumamente bellos con largas alas en su espalda, solo visibles para los que han visto la muerte, con un corazón que les permite amar como cualquier humano, pero con una sola regla y era no bajar a la tierra y mucho menos hablar con dichos humanos pues su mezcla era simplemente imposible por el hecho de que la humanidad era considerada inferior a lo que ellos se consideraban.

Jimmy Novak, el que se encargaba de recoger aquellas almas de la tierra y quien les cuidaba en cada momento para evitar que rompieran la única regla era el creador de un pequeño ángel de infinita gracia y encanto, con una seriedad que intrigaba cada que intentaba entrenarlo pero con un carácter que le hacía ser especial y el elegido a sucesor de Jimmy pues su tiempo en el cielo pronto terminaría.

Su nombre era Castiel, un pequeño de 5 años de edad aunque para los ángeles no era contada la edad por vivir eternidades.

-Bien Cass, lo has hecho muy bien, ahora quiero que me digas que es lo que escuchas- menciono Jimmy en cuclillas frente al pequeño.

Cerro sus ojos un momento y en su mente solo se enfocó en eso, la calma de su alrededor.

 _¡Vamos papa!_  – abrió sus ojos tanto como le fue posible pues aquella voz había sido tan clara.

-¿Qué escuchaste Castiel?- pregunto Jimmy.

-Era la voz de un niño- menciono.

Este se puso de pie.

-Bien, es tu primera misión- el pequeño lo miro confuso- El escuchar la voz de alguien aun si no pide ayuda es señal de que sufrirá un daño, morirá.

El menor miro un momento el suelo a sus pies.

-Es difícil la primera vez, pero todo tendrá su curso- sonrió mientras posaba su mano derecha en su hombro- Bajaremos y lo veras tú mismo, tu recogerás su alma- señalo.

-¡Cass!- la pequeña mano de su mejor amigo le provoco alegría.

-¡Bobby!- amplio su sonrisa cuando Jimmy asintió dándole permiso de ir con él.

El mayor los observo un momento antes de que Lilith se acercara por su espalda.

-Es especial- menciono con ambos brazos entrelazados.

-Lo es- puntualizo.

-Si Lucifer se entera de sus habilidades a tan corta edad lo reclamara como suyo- advirtió.

-Por eso necesito que aprenda cuanto antes lo que necesita, si el momento llega el tendrá que defender ese poder.

El menor ya se encontraba alejado de ellos mientras correteaba a Bobby frente a él.

-Espero no falles- sentencio con su mirada.

-Eso no pasara- contesto amargamente.

Castiel era un ángel que no le había costado acostumbrarse a sus alas, se había sabido ganárselas desde que sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez y su habilidad de escuchar las peticiones de la gente no le había costado tanto como la del llamado a recoger una alma, la curiosidad se había incrustado en su corazón sin saber que se podría encontrar en la tierra.

-¿Y cuándo bajaras a la tierra?- pregunto Bobby.

-Aun no lo sé, supongo que Jimmy me dirá cuando es la hora- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es fascinante que ya puedas bajar, Meg me contó que su hermano bajo a los 20 por primera vez y no le había gustado para nada la tierra- el asombro se dibujaba en sus ojos.

-Yo solo quiero ver que de diferente hay allá, saber el por qué no podemos bajar bajo ninguna circunstancia a no ser que una alma esta por perecer.

-Mejor no saberlo, si el consejo se entera de que un ángel bajo sin autorización morirá sin explicaciones ni excepciones.

Pero eso no basto para calmar su curiosidad y esa misma curiosidad lo llevara a conocer su futuro.

**-*-**

Los años habían transcurrido con completa calma, ambas manadas convivían como una sola, lobos y zorros juntos después de tantos años, tantas peleas, tantas pérdidas.

Los niños podía jugar sin restricciones, podían cruzar el ya disminuido lago creando solo un pequeño fragmento de lo que era, los arboles habían crecido en su mayor esplendor y aquellos que habían caído tras su última batalla habían sido retirados y se establecieron en aquel lugar que les cambio la vida.

-¡Vamos papa!- exclamo Dean del otro lado del campo donde entrenaban.

-Ya es tarde hijo, hay que volver con los demás- menciono Derek detrás del pequeño de ya 5 años.

El menor se detuvo tras comenzar a escapar de su padre para cruzarse de brazos en señal de berrinche.

-Oh no señor, eso no funciona conmigo, tal vez con tu padre Stiles pero no conmigo- apunto avanzando más deprisa para tomarlo alrededor de la cintura y dar un par de vueltas con el pequeño entre sus brazos.

-¡Basta papa!- mencionaba el menor remolineándose.

-Claro que no, continuemos con tu pequeño berrinche- comento con una enorme sonrisa entre sus labios.

-¡Basta!- gritaba entre carcajadas hasta que una voz les llamo la atención.

-¡Dean, Derek, es tarde hay que cenar!- para el lobo fue el perfecto disparo a su corazón, fácil y acertado como la primera vez que escucho su voz aquel día contra el árbol, la primera vez que lo vio y entonces comprendió que simplemente que en ese lugar permanecería el resto de su vida, al lado de aquel castaño que lo miraba con tanta devoción y amor.

-¡Ya vamos!- contesto desde su lugar para después dejar a su hijo en el suelo.

-¡Papi!- grito Dean mientras corría al encuentro de su papa que se inclinaba levemente para estar a la altura de su hijo y poder envolverlo entre sus brazos.

-Claro de mi huyes y con el corres a su lado- menciono divertido Derek al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Stiles.

Este solo le dedico una mirada antes de besarlo en los labios, sin prisas y con el cariño que reflejaba cada movimiento que hacían.

-Tal vez porque no le doy vueltas como pirinola- argumento aun entre sus labios.

-Te encantaba que lo hiciera- refiriéndose cuando lo hacía poco después del nacimiento de su hijo.

-Antes eras divertido- sonrió apartándose un poco.

-¿Antes?, puedo ser muy divertido aun Hale Stilinski- con eso basto para que tanto como el castaño como el pequeño corrieran en dirección a lo que ahora era su hogar, donde su manada se encontraba y en la casa en la que vivía el líder de los zorros antes de fallecer aquel trágico día.

Donde todo seguía exactamente donde se encontraba tras su partida, eso a petición de Claudia y Stiles y sin objeción del nuevo inquilino, Derek.

Solo bastaron unos metros más para llegar a la residencia que los recibía con las puertas abiertas y el dulce aroma de una deliciosa cena.

**-*-**

Para la manada había sido difícil el componerse después de tantas perdidas, pues habían pasado de la rivalidad a permanecer las 24 horas juntos, al principio se dieron riñas entre ellos, peleas que provocaron más que un expulsado por parte de ambas, pero al final todo fue completa calma y armonía, una sensación de felicidad que hace mucho no sentían.

-Malia te he dicho que no trates de esa manera a la pequeña Erica- menciono Laura dándole una mirada severa a su hija.

La pequeña agacho la mirada y soltó delicadamente la mano de la menor.

-Lo siento mama- se disculpó.

La rubia miro unos segundos a Malia mientras secaba con sus pequeñas manos las lágrimas que corrían de sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué peleaban?- quiso saber Laura.

-Erica siempre esta con Dean, él no me presta atención por ella- menciono malhumorada.

-Malia, Dean es amigo de ambas, no pelen por eso por favor- pidió.

Dean poseía el mismo carisma que su padre Stiles, pues su sonrisa le había regalado muchos amigos, amigos que crecerían a su lado y permanecerían ahí mismo hasta el final.

Pero el primero en permanecer a su lado sin notarlo sería un pequeño ser que nadie conocía.


End file.
